<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Late Night Romp by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120422">The Late Night Romp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Teasing, late night sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the first round of sex, Kevin and Howie move to the shower to get clean, and it leads to an even more eventful second round.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie Dorough/Kevin Richardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Late Night Romp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moonlight peeked through the blinds, creating slivers of light in the otherwise darkened bedroom. The room looked normal and average, a king sized bed lining the wall adjacent to the door. Opposite of the bed was two doors leading to the bathroom and the closet, both closed tightly. The walls were painted in a light gray, with pictures of different awards and family lining the walls. Pants could be heard from the bed, where two men lay staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Kev, did you have to try and break the bed and my ass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man smirked and turned to his husband, green eyes meeting brown. Kevin smoothly laid back on top of the younger man, the smirk still firmly in place. He knew that his husband was joking, but it was only round one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m surprised that the cops weren’t called by the neighbors from the howl you let out. Seemed you liked me trying to break the bed and your ass” smoldering green eyes danced in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howie growled and shoved Kevin off of him, stalking to the bathroom, throwing the door open. He grabbed a washcloth to try and clean up, but a minute later had long fingers dancing up his back, and the younger man shivered slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Howie, I was only playing” Kevin pouted in his ear, causing Howie to shiver more and mutter something about needy husbands. Kevin grinned, and moved to the shower. He turned the water on and turned around, watching Howie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Kevin” Howie didn’t even look at his husband as he continued trying to clean himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Kevin knew exactly how to push his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But babe, I need help washing up. Only you do it the best way, please baby” Kevin stuck his lower lip out, and saw Howie look up in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin....” the younger man nearly growled, and Kevin’s eyes turned dark in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty please” his voice got lower, and Howie groaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Howie turned and pushed his husband through the open shower door, right to the wall. His hand immediately went to Kevin’s cock, playing with it, squeezing it. The older man moaned as he laid against the tile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck me baby, please” he begged. Howie ignored him, still playing with his cock, teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to break my ass. It’s my turn to play now” Howie smirked up at his husband and Kevin groaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” fell from Kevin’s lips as Howie continued teasing him, the water pounding down on Howie, making him look even more amazing as the water droplets cascaded down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howie knelt down in front of Kevin, the older man sucking in a breath once again at the beauty of his husband on his knees. The two incorporated Dom/Sub in their play sometimes, both switching roles, and Kevin loved when Howie fell before him. Howie heard the intake of breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, humoring his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Howard!” Kevin nearly staggered as Howie vacuumed his lips around the length of the older man’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howie’s brown eyes danced in amusement as he continued sucking on Kevin. He loved making his husband go crazy as he sucked him, knowing exactly what it did to the older man. His right hand went up to Kevin’s balls, and Howie squeezed them gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother…” Kevin bit his lip to not finish the curse, moaning loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking tease” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man on his knees grinned around the cock in his mouth, his hand still playing with his husband’s balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howie please, I’m close” Kevin whimpered out some minutes later, the water starting to go cold, his cock nice and warm in Howie’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howie nodded and pulled up from where he was deepthroating Kevin’s cock. He tugged on the cock in his mouth with his teeth, and Kevin cried out Howie’s name as he poured his seed into the younger man’s mouth. Howie eagerly swallowed it all, milking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn I love that” Kevin helped his husband up after Howie pulled off, and pulled him into his arms. The two kissed tenderly, as Kevin turned the water off. Howie stepped out, getting a towel, and the two looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never got clean” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never do….round three?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men ran back to the bed. Maybe this time would actually break the bed? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>